


But Not Dead Yet

by Thunderfire69



Series: Gods have great hair and demons don’t [2]
Category: The New Legends of Monkey
Genre: M/M, Overprotective Monkey, Part Two, They argue cause they care, Tripkey, trans Tripitaka au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Part two to Brusied and Battered.





	But Not Dead Yet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part two! Please go read the first part, Bruised and Battered, otherwise this will not make a whole lot of sense!

It hadn’t slipped Tripitaka’s notice, mainly because Monkey was terrible at trying to hide, or be subtle about, literally anything.

 

So no, it didn’t fail to come to his attention that Monkey had been unwilling to leave him alone for long since he’d hurt himself trying to bind with bandages, and the demon had captured him.

 

Sandy and Pigsy were still scouting ahead, though it had only been a couple of days since Tripitaka had been almost captured, and the other two gods weren’t expected back for another day or two at least.

 

During the couple of days since the “incident”, Monkey had been sticking pretty close to Tripitaka- at first, just to take care of his wounds and make sure he was alright, but recently there really wasn’t any reason for him to still be acting like Tripitaka could collapse at any moment.

 

“You know, if you need to patrol or something, you can,” Tripitaka said to Monkey for the millionth time that day.

 

Monkey was uncharacteristically silent, simply restacking some of the wood they would later use for the fire.

 

Tripitaka sighed, sitting down heavily on the ground and putting his head in his hands. “Gods, Monkey, you don’t need to hover over me like I’m a helpless child.”

 

“And you can guarantee nothing like  _ that  _ will ever happen again?” Monkey didn’t even stop in his task to rebuke the human’s statement.

 

“Well…” 

 

“Exactly.” The god pushed himself to his feet, busing himself with neatening up their campsite; yet another uncharacteristic thing he was doing- chores.

 

“What’s up with you? You suddenly hover over me like a mother hen, and start doing  _ chores  _ for the gods’ sake!” 

 

“Because I want to keep you safe!” Monkey exploded, rage contorting his features. “Because I  _ care _ , okay?”

 

Almost as soon as he said it, Monkey seemed like he regretted it- but not as if he didn’t mean it, but like he was scared of Tripitaka’s reaction purely  _ because  _ he meant it.

 

Tripitaka’s heart seemed to melt a little, and he pushed himself to his feet and took the few steps over to Monkey.

 

The god took a half step back, and Tripitaka stopped him from trying to escape the situation by gently grabbing his wrist.

 

“Monkey,” he said softly, keeping his eyes trained on him. 

 

Monkey swallowed, almost looking as if he wanted to check for some sort of escape route, but he didn’t, instead meeting Tripitaka’s gaze.

 

“You’re sweet, Monkey, but I don’t need protecting all the time, okay? I can handle myself.” 

 

“Not by the looks of how easily that demon captured you a few days ago.”

 

Tripitaka sighed, releasing his hold on Monkey’s wrist and taking a small step back. “He came up  _ behind  _ me. Of course I didn’t have time to defend myself.”

 

“And they’re probably going to do that  _ again- _ ” Monkey was cut off by a very, very bold Tripitaka stepping forward to press his lips against the god’s.

 

When Tripitaka drew back, his eyes searched Monkey’s gaze.

 

“I’m going to be fine, Monkey.”

 

The god exhaled slowly. “You’d better be.”

 

A small smile played its way across Tripitaka’s face.

 

_ There  _ was the Monkey he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> HMU if you want me to share my canon evidence of Tripkey and Monkey being as bi as I am
> 
> Also I had an awesome time at Aus Pax, one of the Just Dance crew was absolute eye candy and reminded me of Monkey. Also bonus points he was named Jeremy and my instant thought was “JeReMy HeErE?”


End file.
